Facebook
'Welcome to the Facebook section!' Here you will find useful information about Facebook as well as a list of sources that you can use for your ICT social media coursework! 'Analytics' Study in Pingdom (2012) The results of this study shown that: - 65% of users on Facebook are 35 or older. - The average age is just over 40 - Largest group aged 45 to 54 A comparison with Pingdom's previous study, done in 2010, showed that: - The average age of the Facebook user increased by two years - 14% of Facebook users are under the age of 24 - 60% of Facebook users are female - 40% of Facebook users are male A survey found that 63 percent of male Internet users were actively on Facebook; 70 percent of female Internet users actively use Facebook. Facebook has a social presence in 137 countries, United States has the most presence on Facebook. The interests of the target audience is to socialize and to update people of events that occurring as well as to advertise/inform people. Facebook was founded in 2004. It has grown into a global phenomenon, counting more than 750 million users, including approximately 70 percent from outside of the United States. 100 million hours of video watched per day • 1 billion users on Groups • 80 million users on Facebook Lite • 500 million users on Events • 123 million events created in 2015 • 50 million small and medium sized business on Pages Facebook Climbs To 1.59 Billion Users This statistic shows a timeline with the worldwide number of monthly active Facebook users from 2008 to 2016. As of the second quarter of 2016, Facebook had 1.71 billion monthly active users. In the third quarter of 2012, the number of active Facebook users had surpassed 1 billion. 'Evaluation' ‘to make the world more open and connected’ – Mark Zuckerberg Facebook's stated mission is "to give people the power to share and make the world more open and connected." On its site, Facebook explains that it believes that increased connection between people through their site will lead to better understanding between disparate groups. Facebook is designed to be free for its users; it should give them control of their information and who can access it, according to the company's statement of principles. It serves to allow individual users to connect with friends in a simple, shorthanded manner, sharing thoughts, news and multimedia content with them. Facebook allows users to connect with many of their friends at once through posts that go out to a set list of individuals; it allows them to keep up with their friends and connect directly with individuals through direct messaging. It also lets individuals connect with public figures and businesses. Facebook allows businesses, organizations and public figures to connect with customers, fans and constituents through the website. Businesses and other brands create pages where they can post content, provide organizational news, offer deals, introduce products and manage customer service relationships. Facebook's updated location feature allows users to add specific locations to their posts and photos using GPS technology. By adding your business as a place, users can check in upon arrival, prompting a notification on their timeline, and essentially promoting your business while providing its location. The latest version of Facebook's search bar includes a breadth of search results outside your known network. While still in its beta stage, Graph Search aggregates user data and provides personalized search results based on your interests and connections, allowing businesses to appear in searches optimized for specific audiences. This is a great tool for small businesses that want to promote their content but don't have a big budget for advertising. For as little as $5 per post, the promoted content is labeled "sponsored" and will appear higher in your audience's newsfeed for a longer period of time. This provides a better chance your audience will engage with the post. Want to maintain a steady stream of content but don't have time to constantly monitor your page? Facebook now allows you to schedule posts to appear at a later time. When creating a post to appear at a later time, click the clock icon to the bottom left of the sharing tool, and add a future time at which you'd like the post to be published. Posts can be scheduled in 10-minute intervals. Users can stay up-to-date with a live page feed, manage events and upload multiple photos for single posts. The latest versions are available in the Apple App Store and the Google Play store. At no additional cost, users have unlimited access to Shutterstock's licensed library, complete with search-engine ability and Facebook's ad-creation tool. Recently introduced on Facebook, the practice creates a clickable link that will include your post in related topics, even outside your network. For example, hashtagging #marketing would put your post in conversation with those interested in business and marketing strategy. Insights allow page administrators to see how many people like their business's page, the number of people who saw a post and demographic data about the page's readership. Most important, it illustrates the specific content that engages readers. 'Sources' http://www.businessnewsdaily.com/5166-facebook-business-tools.html http://royal.pingdom.com/2012/08/21/report-social-network-demographics-in-2012/ http://yourbusiness.azcentral.com/target-market-facebook-16289.html https://www.techwalla.com/articles/the-purpose-of-facebook https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebook https://techcrunch.com/2016/01/27/facebook-grows/ http://www.businessnewsdaily.com/5166-facebook-business-tools.html